Joret Venik
Joret Venik is the fifth child in the large Venik household. With an interest in business, he has opened his own gun range and paintball course with the help of his parents while paying for his way through business school at the University of Cardassia, as well as gotten some fame by being a gigolo to the rich and famous. He continues on as a business man in several ventures, moving up in society when he married the Danan widows. Background Information Joret was always the middle child of the group and more or less kept to himself. With a quiet ambition, he never really separated himself from the pack until he entered into University and took on four different jobs to get the money. He has a protective nature over his little sister and makes sure she is 'protected' with the help of his older brother Bry. Joret confides in Jevrin and they often work together on projects. He has a healthy relationship with both his parents and his Uncle Toolin who works for him at his paintball course. Growing up with family friend Afon Makla-Damar created a bond between the Venik's that was much like that a cousin though they are not blood related. Current Spouse(s) Chasama & Esda Danan Joret met his wife, Chasama Danan, in 2406 as the Danan poolboy, Joret got Esda's attention when he started to work as a male escort. Hoping to make her co-wife happy she set them up and they started a client based relationship. Joret, however, soon fell in love with her and quit his business personally to be her boyfriend and faithful. When Chasama got a brain tumor in 2408, she lost all memories of him and he fudged a lie saying they were once engaged, when she had really turned him down. Eventually, Chasama and Esda brother agreed to marry him. They have no biological children, however he is technically a step-father to their kids from Jorgu. Education and Career Having graduated highschool in 2402, Joret took two years off to find himself and work for money to afford school. Joret is attending the University of Cardassia for a degree in Business from 2404-2408. To make ends meet, Joret also works for his sister-in-laws brother Corat Damar, Jr. who owns a landscaping company. As a budding entrepreneur, Joret owns and operates the following businesses: Discrete Escort Service - In 2406, he started to get paid to have sex and romance the rich and famous, mostly older and widowed wives of Legates. He would meet them through his job as a pool boy and has since made a name for himself in the escort business. Once he was engaged to Chasama Danan, Joret stopped being an escort himself, however he hires out other males and brings in the business. Paintball and GunRange - He has opened a gun range and paintball course with the help of his parents money and his father helps him run it now Duras is retired. For general fun, Joret operates this mostly from behind the scenes now his business career has taken off. He visits it from time to time. 1 Joret Damar Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation Category:February Category:2387 Category:All Characters